¿Que deberia hacer?
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Falco se siente incriblemente atraido por Lucario, pero la personalidad fria del pokémon no le da espacio a algun avance. Necesita usar cualquier medio para conquistarlo... aunque puede dar un paso adelante y dos atras. Yaoi- FalcoXLucario-


**HOLIS MINNA! Jejeje pues me llego un review en el que me planteaba la relación de Falco y Lucario con un Falco borrachito LOL. En ese momento se me cruzo la idea de hacer un fic de varios capítulos cortos. **

**El rating varia, pero no planeo lemon así que por eso no llega a M… tal vez después pasa a un rango mas alto XDDDDDDD**

**Enjoy**

Falco tenia muchos defectos, todo mundo lo sabia y sobretodo Fox que se veía en la pésima situación de llevar años aguantándolo. Y sin dudas su mayor defecto era ser demasiado presumido, además de orgulloso, de si mismo. Tenia un complejo narcisista que seria el sueño de todo psicólogo, se veía a si mismo como el castigo de las damas y por que no de algunos hombres también.

Se comparaba con todos y llegaba a la conclusión de que era el mejor. Si no era por sus habilidades, lo era por su físico o ese don tan incontrolable de ser absolutamente irresistible, desde su propia perspectiva.

Peach era la principal que alimentaba ese orgullo descomunal al decirle que se veía bien cada mañana o felicitarlo por las buenas decisiones que había tomado al ganar una batalla. Parecía hecho a propósito con tal de que el halcón siguiese equivocado respecto a como se veía a si mismo.

Pero por primera vez sintió que no sabia que hacer.

Contra una de las paredes de la mansión Smash descansaba de pie uno de los recién llegados. Era un chacal de pelaje azulado, amarillo y negro. Su físico parecía diseñado para ser todo un luchador, y lo era, puesto que había derrotado a los cuatro que se habían enfrentado a él con un mínimo de daños.

Tenia los ojos cerrados, bajo esos parpados se ocultaban unos ojos carmín intensos, llenos de fuego. Según tenia entendido, era un pokémon al igual que Pikachu. A su alrededor un aura de color azul brillante lo envolvía dándole un toque místico y tremendamente sensual.

A si que sin esperar más tiempo decidió presentarse…

-Soy Falco Lombardi- sonrió con su mejor cara de chico interesante- Y veo que estas solo…-

Sabía que los Pokémon solo repetían su nombre una y otra vez. De esa forma se expresaban, tenia en claro que no le entendería nada, pero no necesitaba que le respondiera.

-Soy un exitoso piloto del grupo "Star Fox" mentiría si dijera que soy el capitán… ese es mi compañero Fox Mc´cloud. Yo soy aun mas que eso, el cerebro y los reflejos jejeje- lo vio fijamente. Nada se escapa de vista… por algo soy un halcón-

El otro seguía totalmente inmóvil, sin siquiera verlo a los ojos y eso alentaba al piloto de seguir con su insistente platica. La desgracia llego cuando se terminaron los temas de conversación sobre él… necesitaba seguir con el chacal aunque tuviese que decir la primera idiotez que se le cruzara por la cabeza.

-¿Vienes aquí de seguido?-

Realmente fue estupido porque el pokémon lo vio entre extrañado y molesto.

-Lo olvide…jejeje… no puedes hablar. Bueno, hablas pero no te entendería y lo que quieras puedes cose… graficarlo o algo así-

El oji carmín suspiro pesadamente, desvió la mirada hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro. No buscaba nada en especial, solo necesitaba ver que podía hacer para salirse sin necesidad de tener que matarlo.

-Pe…pero… bueno…-

Se sentía como un idiota, era la primera vez que ese ponía tan tenso por la presencia de alguien, no sabía que hacer o que más decir. Creía poderlo impresionar como a cualquiera de las chicas y chicos que había podido seducir con sus historias de "soy el numero uno".

Estaba nervioso al borde de que le temblara la voz, pero el azul había clavado su mirada fija y penetrante en la suya haciéndolo perder la razón. Tal vez estaba mas que atraído como las conquistas anteriores.

-Hey, Lucario- llamo Red- Comienzas a pelear en diez minutos-

-Cariño… hoy te toca ayudarme con la cena- jalo Peach a Falco.

-Oye…- le sonrió seductoramente al pokémon- seguimos platicando luego.

-…- el chacal se acerco al halcón y le dio una palmadita en el pecho- Deja de ponerte en ridículo.

Y después de haber pronunciado esas cinco palabras con una voz firme y grave(N/A: totalmente irresistible… como Usagi-san *¬*) se retiro dejando a Falco con el pico totalmente abierto y la enorme necesidad de arrojarse del punto mas alto que pudiese alcanzar.

**Bueno, es el primer acercamiento. Tal como me dijiste… voy a incluir un capi donde Lombardi tenga unas copitas demás LOL eso va a ser épico! Pero por ahora digo que estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

**Reviews?**

**O Link queda impotente XDDDD**

**Link: oye ò_ó!**

**Pit: NOO!- la zamarrea- DI QUE ES MENTIRA!**

**Link: -/-UUUU P…Pit**

**LS: X_x –fuera de combate**


End file.
